Skill Specialisations
Basic Skills Prerequisites: None Effect: You Rank Up a Skill from Pathetic to Untrained, or Untrained to Novice. You may take this Edge multiple times. Adept Skills Prerequisites: Level 2 Effect: You Rank Up a Skill from Novice to Adept. You may take this Edge multiple times. Expert Skills Prerequisites: Level 6 Effect: You Rank Up a Skill from Adept to Expert. You may take this Edge multiple times. Master Skills Prerequisites: Level 12 Effect: You Rank Up a Skill from Expert to Master. You may take this Edge multiple times. Skill Stunt Prerequisites: A Skill at Novice Rank or higher Effect: Choose a Skill you have at Novice Rank or higher. Choose a specific use of that Skill; when rolling that skill under those circumstances, you may choose to roll one less dice, and instead add +6 to the result. You may take this Edge multiple times, choosing a different circumstance each time. Cast’s Note: Obviously, Skill Stunt is subject to GM approval, but it is a neat way to develop a character’s niche. GMs should feel free to bar players from taking it for activities that are too vague, too frequent, or too easily taken advantage of (eg: Perception to notice hidden objects). Paleontologist Prerequisites: Novice Pokemon Education or Novice Survival Effect: You can identify fossils with a DC 15 Survival or relevant Knowledge skill check. You know how to operate Reanimation Machines and can use them to revive Fossils. See the“Pokemon Fossils. Personal Connection Prerequisites: Adept Persuasion or Command Effect: Your Pokemon don’t lose Loyalty from occasional consumption of Repulsive healing items, use of Moves like Explosion, or Features which cause loss of loyalty. Intentionally abusive uses of these actions will still lower Loyalty, however. Acrobat Prerequisites: Adept Acrobatics Effect: Increase your Jump and Long Jump Capabilities by +1 each. Art of Stealth Prerequisites: Expert Stealth Effect: You gain the Stealth Capability. Iron Mind Prerequisites: Novice Focus Effect: Add your Mind Modifier to all Focus Skill Checks instead of your Spirit Modifier. Focus essentially becomes a Mind-Attribute Skill for you. Additionally, you become aware of any attempts to read your mind with Telepathy, whether the attempt is successful or not. Mounted Prowess Prerequisites: Novice Acrobatics or Athletics Effect: You automatically succeed at Acrobatics Checks made to mount a Pokemon, and you gain a +3 Bonus to all Acrobatics Checks made to remain Mounted. Nimble Movement Prerequisites: Expert Acrobatics Effect: You can move through squares occupied by enemies as if they were normal terrain. Power Boost Prerequisites: Expert Athletics Effect: Increase your Power Capability by +2 Swimmer Prerequisites: Novice Athletics or Survival Effect: You gain a +2 bonus to your Swim Speed. You may spend X minutes underwater before you begin to suffocate, where X is the higher of your Athletics or Survival Ranks. Skills, Edges, Feats 43 Traveler Prerequisites: Novice Survival Effect: You may use Survival instead of Athletics and Acrobatics to determine your Power Capability, High Jump, and Long Jump values. Determine your Overland Movement by substituting your Survival Rank for the lower of your Athletics or Acrobatics Rank. Wallrunner Prerequisites: Expert Acrobatics Effect: You may run on vertical surfaces both vertically and horizontally for up to your Acrobatics Rank in meters before jumping off. Willpower Prerequesites: Adept Reflexes or Athletics Effect: When you take this feature, nominate if it affects Initiative or HP. If you meet the Reflexes prereq you may choose initiative, or if you meet the Athletics prereq you may choose HP. You may use your Spirit instead of either your Body for HP, or your Mind for Initiative. You may take this feature twice, each time nominating a different stat. Category:Skills